


The world ships it

by The_Ereri_Otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carla and Grisha are dead, I don't think there will be any sex sorry, I got bored, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Original Character(s), Trying not to ruin the story through tags, YouTube, Youtube AU, Youtuber Eren Yeager, Youtuber Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everyone is a youtuber, im just messing around now, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ereri_Otaku/pseuds/The_Ereri_Otaku
Summary: Levi is a YouTuber part of a group called the survey corps and while levering in charge to find someone to take the gaming role after the last guy left he came across a kid from the YouTube channel humanityslasthope, which is very similar to his YouTube name, humanitysstrongest. They started to talk after a miss understanding but only for a short time.When he finally meets the kid he doesn't know that his friends have something up their sleeves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first ever fanfic. I know it's not the best and i suck at writing (i have dyslexia and that has a huge role in it). This is not my top priority as it's shit but I have two other ereri fanfics that will hopefully to start making its way onto this website!

"Hi guys is me, your last hope in humanity!"

Levi stared at the beautiful kid on his computer screen. The kid's elegant emerald green eyes lit up as he played through the game. Levi was paying more attention to the face cam and taking all of this boys physical features as possible rather than watching the game play. But fuck he couldn't help it. Before he knew it the game was finished and the kid's face was back on screen. 

"Before I end the video I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be at Vidcon this year and it would be amazing if I got to meet some of you! I'll be with my sister and fellow YouTuber shingeki no Mikasa at the singers panel so come drop by. Thanks your watching and I have been Humanity's last hope, byeeeeeee!" 

"Sooooooo?" Hange grinned as she peaked her head to face Levi. "What do you think of him? Shall we give him our gamer spot in the survey corps?" 

The only reason they were called the survey corps was because the community expanded on to all different types of YouTube videos such as: educational, gaming trick stunts, singing and many others they they survey YouTube for they best of each genra. 

"Fuck yes" Levi replied almost a nano-second after Hange had asked him.

Hange giggled " anyway I waned to tell you that Lucy said you should do a Q&A on your channel to rise popularity or something" 

Levi nodded and took out his phone "alright i'll ask my twitter followers for questions" 

He posted on his twitter page  
@humanitysstrongest  
I was asked to do a Q&A for you guys and so I am. Ask me questions here and if I don't answer them in the video I'll reply to the tweet.

He shut off his phone and went to bed waiting for the next day to come to read the tweets. 

The next morning he turned on his phone and was bombarded with notifications that it gave him a headache. He now regrets not turning his phone on silent. 

He read through some of the questions mostly the same questions popping up 

What your real name?  
How old are you?  
What type women are you into?  
What got you into writing and YouTube  
And his favourite one..  
how much do you earn?

But one question caught his eye 

@Ereriforlife  
Have you ever realised that you have a very similar name to @Hamanityslasthope? 

 

To his surprise the kid had actually replied to the message  
@humanityslasthope  
I was wondering that as well! Care to tell us @humanitysstrongest ?

@humanitysstrongest  
Last time I checked I came before you brat so why don't you tell me?

Satisfied with his answer he put his phone in his pocket and went to go visit Historia, Ymir and Lucy. The three girls ran an orphanage in the back of town, a nice little farm house that the kid's help out in. The orphanage was one of the most famous in the whole of Germany as it was ran by two famous YouTubers. 

He kept getting distracted by the constant buzzing that was blowing up his phone.

About half an hour later he finally gave in and checked his phone. His twitter was blowing up with comments like:

@nobodygiveashit  
Oooooooo he fucked up!

@YEAGER  
Oh wtf man poor @Humanityslasthope

 

Levi scrolls up to the first tweet sent to him after this whole thing started 

@shingekinomikasa  
WTF @humanitysstrongest !! My brother is now depressed thanks to you!! 

Levi decided that he was going to apologise to the kid so he went on PM and typed in the kid's username 

Humanitysstrongest: hi kid I'm sorry I made you upset I wasn't annoyed at you or anything I was just curious 

Humanityslasthope: thanks? How did you know I was upset 

Humanitysstrongest: your sister posted about it 

Humanityslasthope: I'm going to kill her!! Don't worry about it by the way she tends to over exaggerate everything

Humanitysstrongest: that's good then


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 months since the whole name ordeal and the next big thing is Vidcon. Levi was a featured creator this year so he was jotting down his schedule for the next 3 days. One of his events was a sort of stage show with some of the survey corps; Hange Zöe, Erwin smith, Lucy Durbin and Eren Jäger. Hange and Erwin were his friend and Lucy was an acquaintance, but Eren? He shrugged it off as one of the group that he hadn't meet- which was quite a few since it was basically a company on YouTube- and carried on with packing and marking what he was going to do starting from tomorrow.

Fortunately, Levi lived quite close to where the event was being held and was blessed with only a two hour drive. He picked up his two friends and set off to the convention. 

"So Levi, did you see we have a stage show with a kid called Eren Jäger?" Hange asked. "Yeah and?" 

That kid again. Who is he, Levi had no clue it seems familiar but he can't put a face to the name.

"So the fans found out and they are shipping you with him..they've gone crazy on twitter" Erwin said looking down. "Why? I don't even know the kid" Levi was slightly confused and wanted to see what all this was for himself but he couldn't. "Yeah well..." Hange started but was cut off by Erwin " Eren Jäger is Humanitys last hope's real name" "oh, no wonder the name sounded familiar, so he got the job?" "yeah we wanted him to meet the founders but since Mike is in hospital we have to settle with the three of us and Lucy"

There was a fairly comfortable silence until the suspense finally got to Levi and he broke it "so what's this about me being shipped with Eren then?" "Oh yeah" Hange perked up "it originally started with the whole name thing, but then last week he came out as gay" 

Levi's heart sped up and started to blush a little. "So what if he was gay? There were a bunch of Handsome gay guys, but none of them had stunning emerald green eyes soft sun-kissed skin and hair a beautiful shade of brown. Shit stop it Levi you're going to come of as creepy." He thought 

"What's this got to do with anything?" " Eren said that you were his idol and your videos helped him when his parents passed" "so? It's just an idol and fan relationship, it's just the media took it as a love relationship" "mhmm" before Levi could ask any thing Erwin had fallen asleep and Hange started to face time her two cats Sawney and Bean, and he knew full well that she'd be at it for hours if she could, so Levi gave up for now.

When they had finally settled down in the hotel room they were sharing they sat around waiting for Lucy to arrive as she moved back to her home country of England so she had to get a flight over. 

There was a knock at the door not an hour after they got there. "That's strange Lucy wasn't supposed to arrive until 4 and it's 2 Maybe she got an earlier flight" Levi thought it was the only explanation his brain could come up with, then Hange answered it for him. " oh? Lucy wasn't supposed to be here for another two hours then..." a sit eating grin grew on their face as they jumped and and ran to to the door shouting "I'm coming!!" 

"Ah your here come in, come in" Hange sang the the person at the door. "Thanks Hange sorry I'm late"  
"That voice, it sounds familiar..." Levi's curiosity was growing.  
"Oh no it's fine, come in I'll introduce you to everyone, Eren"

Eren stood in the middle of the door way and looked at Levi and Erwin. " Hi". Levi looked at Eren and a small almost unnoticeable smile at him, Eren noticed and blushed slightly as he looked away. "So you're Humanity's last hope then?" Levi asked breaking the awkward silence. "y-yeah and you're Humanity's strongest right?" Eren asked. "I'm-" he tried to introduce himself but was rudely interrupted by Hange "That's Levi Ackerman" she said pointing at Levi who made a 'Tch' sound and looked away making Eren giggle. "And that's Erwin Smith" moving their pointed hand towards Erwin, he smiled and waved at Eren before resuming to read the book in his lap. "And well you already know me" they giggled.

Hange pointed for Eren to take a seat next to Levi and tried to contain her inner fangirl as Eren and Levi made eye contact for longer than necessary and then looked away, both very obviously blushing. 

"So... um... may I ask why you asked me to come over?" Eren asked finally moving to look at Hange rather than the floor. "Oh yeah!" Hange replied " with tomorrow's show is sort of like a live Q&A things might get a bit personal and with popular fan requests we are going to do a shipping game as well so.." 

"Makes sense" Eren replied looking back down at the floor.

 

A few hours had passed when someone knocked at the door. Again Hange was the one to get to the door and let the person in. 

In the door way stood Lucy her brownish blond hair was down, like usual, her eyes lit up as she saw Eren and a genuine smile made its way onto her face.

"So your Eren Jäger, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said but then looked at the floor embraced that her very posh British accent made her sound even more posh then she actually was. Eren chuckled to him self at how embarrassed she was about her nationality. 

When she finally got comfortable she would randomly looked at Eren and Levi during conversations but no one knows why.

 

Levi POV

Today is the day that Hange, Erwin, Lucy, Eren and I are going to do that show/ Q&A shit and I'm slightly nervous. Hange told me that this is going to get personal as ships will be brought up. 

We all make out way to meet Eren, who is this his sister Mikasa.

When the show starts we all greet the audience. Lucy sat next to me with a shit eating grin and looked to the audience. "Hi guys, so we have a few plans for today" she said very slightly looking at me "but first we are going to let you ask some questions! But no questions about our names alright, so who wants the first question?" 

About 50 hands shot up, great. 

The first person to get to ask a question was a young girl and she walked to the the mike and said " hi umm I'm a huge fan of all of your channels and I was wondering have you ever considered dating a fan" 

Hange and Lucy looked at eachother for some reason then giggled then Lucy said "no I haven't but Humanitys strongest has"

The entire room went wild. I started to blush so I looked down trying to hid it.

After it had calmed down we carried on with asking questions, none of them were too bad until the same girl from the beginning came up said said " so Humanity's strongest what's your relationship with Humanity's last hope?" 

Once again the room went wild but this time even more. Lucy and Hange had both ran up to the young girl and hugged her, I'm pretty sure Lucy gave the girl her phone number. Me and Eren and both started blushing like crazy not looking at each other at all.

Lucy came back on stage and said "alright, alright as much as I want to fangirl too, we can't, we have a few more things to get done. So even more fangirling is in store as our next game is going to be guessing a ship name!"

She handed out white boards to us and then sat down. " we play this by taking two names out of a hat and coming up with a ship name for them, alright first pair"

She took out two names and it was Lucy and Hange. We all faced down and wrote a ship name for them. "Alright is everyone done" we all nodded. "Okay now the audience are going to vote on a name" 

(((( authors note: I couldn't think of any more than one ship name for each so please forgive me I'm only mentioning the winner))))

Lucy counted the votes then spoke "alright! So he winner is Hancy which was done by Eyebrows!!!"  
The room clapped. It was so obvious who where there for their children as they looked so confused. 

Lucy POV 

"This is too funny they have no Fucking idea what's coming for them" I thought looking and Eren and Levi. Everyone of us was behind getting those two together so no matter who won - unless it was Eren or Levi- the outcome would always be the same: Eren and Levi are going to kiss no matter what.

The next two people where Erwin and Levi. The winner of that round was me, I don't ship it no one does anymore. That was a right mess and to be honest I don't really want to talk about it, all I'll say is that, the same day Levi came out as gay to his fans he was seen drunk with Erwin and people 'saw' them kiss.

 

I of course won and I ended up getting extra points (the fans helped me on that one) because I came up with four different names for Levi x Eren 

(((( author chan: no one knows the YouTubers real names so this is all a secret))))

 

"Okay then so I seems like I have won" I laughed "now, since I won I get to pick a dare for one of these people" I say pointing to the rest of us " so... who shall I pick" I looked straight at Eren and Levi and after a short silence, to make it look like I was thinking, I finally said 

"I know! I dare Strongest to kiss Last hope right here, right now"


	3. Chapter 3

Levi POV

That bitch! I swear she's planning something, that Smug face gives away too much.

By the time I had processed everything the crowd was already silent and waiting for the kiss.

I look at Eren and notice that his face is completely red. I internally smile at his cute face all flustered.

The others push the sofa facing the audience closer to the stage so people can see the kiss.

We sit next to each other in a slight awkward manner. I looked at Eren, he was looking down at his hand that were in his lap trying to hind the embarrassment.

I gently caressed Eren's thigh in an attempt to calm him, but I think I made it worse. He looked at me and I smiled at him, he smiled back but very small one.

I turn my body to face him and bring my hand and gently grab his chin in my thumb and index finger.

I slowly but surely bring his head close to me. Our lips were inches apart, when I felt two arms around my neck pulling me in towards his lips.

HE KISSED ME!!! His lips were surprisingly soft and I couldn't help but kiss back as fell down on the sofa, me on top and Eren underneath me, damn he looked cute.

The crowd was in awe at the fact that two internet stars were making out right in front of their eyes. Majority of the girls were screaming 'bloody yoai fans' I thought still kissing Eren. The rest of the crowd were laughing as Hange and Lucy held up a huge white board covering us up, I'm guessing there was something written and the laughing and screaming got louder. I made a mental note to ask them about it.

When we finally broke the kiss lucy looked down at us and smiled, a kind and pleasant one on a slightly creepy one which made me happy.

After the two lifted the white board Eren and I had sat up, I took his hand and he lay his head on my shoulder. We smiled at each other and the audience clapped and some 'awwww'ed.

To be honest I'm gland that everyone was happy, so I could hopefully have a relationship with him.

Lucy then claps her hands to get the attention of the crowd. "Alrighty then, that brings us to the end of this sort of mess around. Don't forget to tag #Ereri in twitter, we need everyone to know, anyway thanks for coming and bye!!!!!!!"

We all stood up and walked off stage so the staff could get everyone out.

I walk into the dressing room I was assigned and grab my phone to check my social media, already the Ereri tag has over 1,000,000 posts! Well that was unexpected.

I'm sat on the sofa bored as fuck until I heard a knock at the door. "Come in" and Eren walks in, i was half expecting it was him but it was still surprising to see him.

"Levi?" He asked looking at everything other than my eyes. "So I-um er..." he stumbled for words and I'm getting impatient. "Spit it out" that probably sounded harsher then it should have but oh well. "Did er- did that kiss mean anything to you?" He shouts leaving me shocked. "I-um... only if it ment something to you then I feel the same..." he stares at me slowly going red. "So you like me too?" He asked. "Yeah I like you too Eren" I smile as I brought him into another kiss.

Unlike our last one this one was sweet and with no hint of embarrassment. I loved it, I've kissed a bunch of guys before but they never felt like this. If I didn't believe in fate I'd most likely say that he is my sole mate.

He broke kiss and we stare at each other for a while before he smiles and says "that was amazing I don't think I've had a better kiss" "me neither, but um Eren?" I say shit why am I so nervous. "Yes?" He responded. "Will you go out with me?" I ask quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Oh my gosh, yes!!" He shouts and surprises me with huge hug.

We stay like that for a while until we hear lucy shouting just outside our door "HA ERWIN ME AND HANGE WIN THE BET!!!" We then hear footsteps I'm guessing it was Erwin as we next hear "oh? Well then I'll pay up tomorrow" "noooooo~ give it to me now" lucy whined. "Okay fine"

"Oi we can hear you, you know" I say. Lucy turns to me "oh I know that was the whole point, I bet that after one of us made you kiss you would start dating and Erwin disagreed, so we bet on it". "Fair point" and Eren agrees. "So when are you tell the fans you are actually dating, although I've seen some amazing fanfics already and the positive reaction earlier, it's going to be a lot easier to come out" "I kinda want to tell my family first not that I really have any" Eren answered for us. "Oh okay so what about sister is she here?" "Oh, yeah she's here I think she and her girlfriend are going to for dinner tonight" "so come and stay with us" Hange butted in "I'm sure it'll be fun and Levi will sure enjoy the company" "tch shut up four eyes" "well it's the truth why hide it" I look away to hide my embarrassment "well I think it's an excellent idea" Eren said wrapping his arm around my waist. "Well lets go"

~time skip brought to you by begin bored af on a Plane.~

It's been a month since me and Eren started dating and we still get comments and tweets asking us if we're a thing- which we always reply with: 'はい！' some smart asses figured it out while some (who obviously forgot google translate exists) haven't. We're thinking of telling our fans of our relationship but we can't agree on one.

"I know how about you to react to fan art and fanfics, it's a way to tell them,have a laugh and do shout outs" Hange suggested. Eren and I look at each other suprised we didn't think of this before. "Good idea Hange! I can't believe we didn't think of that before" Eren said. "Well maybe because you two were too busy making lovey dovey eyes at each other to think properly" they mumbled. "What was that four eyes?" I threatened. "Hehehehe~ nothing, anyway go and record"

Eren's POV

"Hi guys it's your last hope in humanity here, and today I'm joined but humanity's strongest and we've got an announcement to make." As soon as I finish Levi comes on the camera and sits down next to me. "Okay so it's been a month since we had kissed live because of a dare and that turned out to be the best decision in both of our lives as we are now" I say looking at Levi, whom returns the gaze. We turn back to the camera "we're dating!!" We say in unison. "So we decided to react to fanfics and fan arts"

I get my computer out and search up Ereri while Levi takes a sip of his water only to spit it out again when I tell him there's 10,000,000 results. We look at the pictures until we see one that isn't smut. Its a picture of me in a maid outfit and sitting on Levi's lap with my arms around his neck while he smiles.

"That's cute wanna try it?" Levi smirks at me. "Haha maybe" I wink at him but remember that we are still recording. "Okay so next one!"

The next one. It's Levi and i wearing maid outfits with our arms linked.

"Fuck Levi you look hot!" I say generally surprised that he looked so attractive in a maid outfit. "you too Eren" He said.

~time skip~

"So should we move onto fanfics now?" "We shall"

"Okay so what's your favourite au for fanfics" Levi asked as he took the laptop off me. "Hmmm I like vampire au, yandere au and alpha,beta,Omega dynamics"

"Okay I found some" Levi said " I found a yandere one called: your love is a menace and a A/B/O and vampire one called: red ribbons" "alright let's get started" I say excitedly.

~tim skip brought to you by Tim time~

"Okay so we finished them and now we're going rap- RATE I MENT RATE!!" I started to laugh and to my surprise so does Levi . "I hope you don't rape those fanfics, the only person your allowed to touch is me" he said slyly and leans in to kiss me and I turn red as a tomato.

"Annnnnyyyyywayyyy~ we are going to rate them and then talk about what we thought"

"Okay so first one: your love is a menace, I would give this one a 7/10. I loved this one and it had a nice ending where we lived happily ever after but there was a bit much of smut" I shiver and turn to Levi " I can imagine you as a yandere killing people for me" he wraps his arm around my shoulder "oh yeah well then 'my jewel' how about I stalk your house for a year and then we can talk about it." 

"Never mind, okay now, next one red ribbons. I'd give it a 9/10, the story was sweet and Levi must have been hot af as a vampire but the ending was slightly unexpected, it's nice they were happy and with their bond back so they could spend eternity with each other, but what happened to Carla and Mikasa? They just took off never to see them again"

"Good point god story but what happened to the goddesses?" Levi asked.

We look at some more fan art until we reach the time limit.

"Okay guys sadly that's the end of today's video I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time bye!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole month since I last posted and I've got a few other fanfics planned. Thanks for reading this far I hope you enjoyed the story. 
> 
> Red ribbons and your love is a menace are both real fanfics.
> 
> Red ribbons is by https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakemittens/pseuds/snakemittens
> 
> And your live is a menace is by  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseeliesidh/pseuds/Unseeliesidh
> 
> All credit for those stories go to them


End file.
